


Electric Love

by etherealsylvix



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, electric love trend, rip omi, spoiler alert they kiss, they kiss a lot, this is what happens when banri spends some time on tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealsylvix/pseuds/etherealsylvix
Summary: Banri recently saw an interesting trend online and decides to try that with his crush aka Hyodo Juza. If he knew he would end up in his bed, he would have tried kissing him way earlier though.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome (back) to another Juban oneshot! It‘s finally september aka Juban month!! This story was inspired by the electric love trend that‘s going around on tiktok atm.

"Is that all?" Banri asked as they put the shopping bags on the backseat of his car. He and Juza were sent to do some errands for their next performance. Yuki noticed that some materials were missing, Tetsuro - according to Matsukawa - needed some more stuff for their stage set and Omi asked them to go grocery shopping as well. 

"Should be everything," Juza replied and got into the car. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Banri but he still got nervous when they were out alone with his car. The whole autumn troupe went on a road trip right after Banri got his license. However, today it was only him and Banri. It was just the two of them. Of course, that wasn’t a real problem for Juza. Banri on the other hand...

"Ya still look like we‘re not gonna make it home. Have some more trust in me, Hyodo." Yeah, he was still pissed. Juza made one or two comments about his skills during their drive earlier and apparently those were mean. He somehow ended up hurting him, which, of course, was never his intention. Banri got in as well, put on his seatbelt and drove off without replying to Juza‘s apology. 

"Settsu, I told you I didn’t mean it like that. Come on, stop ignoring me." No matter how hard he tried, Banri didn’t pay attention to him. Why was he so mad? "Hey. This ain’t like you at all. Are you okay?" Still no answer. Just what in the world was going on through his head? Over the past years, their fights have evolved a lot. By now they stopped physically fighting each other and the insulting got less too. Especially when they were alone. Juza wasn‘t extremely smart or anything but he noticed the changes in Banri‘s behavior. The way he acted around others and then when they were alone were completely different. At night he was like a complete stranger. There were days when Banri was suddenly very friendly and said nice things to him. Maybe it was just Juza‘s imagination messing with him but he could swear that he had seen Banri blush a few times too. What was going on? What was that oh so big brain of the oh so amazing Settsu Banri thinking about? 

"I’m gonna play some music," Banri said and finally got rid of the awkward silence between them. He may not have reacted to his apology, but Juza didn’t really mind. All he wanted was his attention. Moreover, maybe some music will help them cheer up. 

"What‘s up with that song?" Juza asked, frowning. The song Banri played didn’t sound familiar. Moreover, it wasn’t anything like the music he would usually listen to. Juza‘s English wasn’t better than average but he did understand the word 'candy' at the beginning of the song. Hm, candy... Maybe Omi-san has something sweet for me, Juza thought. 

Eventually they arrived at the dorm. Banri parked near the front door so they wouldn’t have to walk that far with the bags. "Let’s get going," Juza said eagerly but Banri had other plans already. 

"Let‘s stay for a few minutes. The song‘s nice."

Another frown. Why would he want to stay in the car even longer? They‘ve been out for a while now. Wasn’t Banri tired or anything? Usually he‘d complain about wanting to go home and play games after 10 minutes. But alright. Juza didn’t see any problem. Therefore, he stayed with Banri and listened to the song. The song wasn’t bad, actually it was pretty nice so he started bopping his head to the beat. Juza didn’t even pay attention to Banri for a while. That was only until he felt like someone was watching him. Turned out he was right: Banri had been watching Juza the whole time. Moreover, the expression he made was kinda weird.

"Something wrong?" Was he still mad? But if he was, he wouldn’t ask for him to stay, right? Banri looked away and sighed disappointedly. Well, maybe he was mad after all. Maybe he just had a bad day? "Settsu, what-" 

Juza didn’t get to finish his question. Banri suddenly turned back to him, leaned over and kissed him. Actually it was more like a little peck on the lips. He didn’t really pull back though. Banri stayed close to him, so close that Juza could feel his breath on his skin. It was distracting. He tried to think about what just happened but he couldn’t. Juza was too focused on Banri‘s heavy breathing, his pink lips that tasted like the donut he ate a while ago and his beautiful blue eyes that intensely stared into his own. He couldn’t even hear the song anymore, even though it was still quietly playing in the background. Their lips met again. However, this time it was Juza who initiated the kiss. And this one lasted longer than before. Juza gently cupped Banri‘s face with his hands and tilted his head while the other practically melted into his touch. Everything was perfect until...

someone knocked at the window and said something that sounded like: "Do that in your room. Sakyo-san‘s home already." Luckily Sakyo wasn’t present right now and the interruption was caused by Omi. Otherwise it would have been a huge drama. Nevertheless, Banri jumped out of the car as fast as possible, cheeks flushing at the realization. Omi saw him and Juza kiss. He saw it and he was gonna tell everyone about it and then people would start making fun of him and- "Banri, are you okay?"

"I think he just has a fever," Juza explained as he got the bags out of the car and handed a few of them over to Omi. 

"The Hyodo-Juza-Fever, I guess." Both Juza and Omi laughed at that comment. Banri took off his shoe and smashed it at Juza‘s back with everything he got. 

"Shut the fuck up, Hyodo! I‘m gonna make you regret this!" 

"Hey hey, boys. Calm down, okay? Let‘s go into your room and have a normal conversation about this." They nodded and followed Omi inside. After they dropped off the bags in the right rooms, the group went into room 104, sat down at the table and talked. 

Banri and Juza - both faces were as red as Taichi’s hair - sat next to each other while Omi was sitting on the other side. It was latter who started the conversation with a simple yet hard question. "Are you two dating?"

The young boys looked at each other for a moment and then... responded differently. Juza nodded whereas Banri shaked his head. 

"I thought we were gonna say yes...?"

"What are you talking about, Hyodo?! I ain’t dating your ass until you properly ask me too!"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Juza asked angrily. If Banri wanted something, he should have asked for it. He can’t expect Juza to look at him for one second and immediately know everything. What did he think he is? A fortune teller? 

"Isn’t that obvious? I-" Banri‘s expressions softened and his voice fell. "I want this to be at least a bit romantic." 

"I hope you know that no matter what happens between you two, the autumn troupe will always support you and, of course, love you. Alright?" Omi spoke in a calming tone of voice and smiled brightly at them. 

"Are you sure Sakyo-san isn‘t going to yell at us?" Juza asked. Omi hesitated with his answer. Seemed like he wasn’t sure at all.

"Well... maybe you shouldn’t make out in front of him or the kids. I guess it’s okay then."

"Great 'cuz I didn’t plan on doing that in front of the old man‘s eyes anyway." 

Omi nodded but then his expressions became rather.. weird and awkward. It was like he was kinda embarrassed. "So.. if you guys need anything..." 

"What do you mean?" Juza asked. Thereupon he looked to his right and noticed how Banri didn’t look confused at all. Why was he the only one not knowing what this was about again? He gently poked his arm but Banri didn’t react. Was he mad again? He can’t be serious...

"Omi-san, you don’t... have to."

"Hey, I was at your age too, you know? It’s okay to be embarrassed about this. Just tell me whenever you need.. you know.. condomes or anything."

"What?" That was the only thing Juza was able to say. Condomes? Was he implying that.. he and Banri...? Once again Juza turned his head around to look at his roommate but he was already standing up, yelling thousands of things at once. 

"I swear if you mention anything about this conversation to anyone, I‘m gonna lock myself up in this room forever! I don’t want to hear this again! Are you serious? Why would we... Hyodo and I... No! Can you please go?" 

"Alright! It‘s okay," Omi said and got up. Banri pushed him out of the room, not even paying attention to his last words. "Protection is important because-" The door was slammed shut so Omi‘s sentence got cut off. Juza really wanted to hear what he had got to say though. 

When Banri turned back to Juza, latter had already got up and stood in the middle of the room. "Settsu, what you said earlier.. did you really mean it?" Banri crossed his arms in front of his chest and shrugged. 

"I.. guess?" He answered. Now that they were alone again, Banri wasn’t as confident anymore. Juza approached him, grabbed his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. "What the fuck? H-Hyodo? What is this?"

"This, Settsu, is called a hug. Thought you maybe need one.." Juza whispered. Then he placed a soft kiss on his head and smiled a bit. Banri slowly wrapped his arms around Juza and dug his nails into the fabric of his jacket. 

"Feels good," Banri admitted as he snuggled into his arms. Who would have thought a hug could make him feel so loved and appreciated? It was nothing compared to the kiss. It was a different kind of happiness. Both were great. Both were things he‘d like to do more often. With Hyodo Juza. 

"Come." Juza guided him towards his bed. He climbed up the ladder and layed down. Banri followed him, layed down next to him and buried his face in Juza‘s chest. "Hm.. you‘re really cute, you know?" 

"..Still waiting for you to ask me, you know?"

"Ask you?" Juza was confused. As he ran his fingers through Banri‘s soft brown hair, he thought about what he could have possibly meant. Was he referring to their conversation with Omi? "You mean.. the dating thing?"

Banri nodded but didn’t say anything. He was too busy breathing in his scent. Juza always smelled really sweet. That idiot really had to use chocolate shampoo, Banri thought. Couldn’t he use a normal one like any other person? It’s not like he hated it but he wasn’t really into it either. "...so?"

"I‘ve never done this before. Uh... Settsu Banri, do you.. want to go out with me and maybe become my.. boyfriend?" God. That was so adorable. Banri couldn’t help but laugh. He wasn’t making fun of him or anything. He was genuinely happy during this moment. Who would have thought that Juza - even though he never did this before - would be so good at asking someone out? 

"What if I say no?"

Juza froze. That was unexpected. And weird. "What the fuck? If you say no now, I‘m never going to kiss you again." Banri gasped and looked up at Juza, who was looking down at him with a grin on his face. Very punchable. Extremely punchable. If he kept looking down at him like that, Banri was actually gonna throw a fit. 

"Don’t you fucking dare," he growled and kissed his roommate / now boyfriend. It was a slow, lazy kiss and somewhat bad too since they were both inexperienced but neither of them cared. Banri only cared about being able to feel good, comfortable and happy. Meanwhile Juza cared about making him feel these. For that to happen, all they needed to do was to be close to each other and touch each other even the slightest bit. The room was filled with their kissing noises and it stayed like that for a while. "You know what, Hyodo?" Banri mumbled between the kisses. "If I knew I was gonna end up in your bed, kissing and cuddling with you, I would have tried that trend earlier." 

"What do you mean? What trend?"

"Aah?? You don’t know?" Banri sat up straight and frowned. Juza looked at him, frowning too. What was this now? What trend? Did Juza miss something again? "Damn you really have no idea? Is that why you didn’t try to kiss me?"

"I have no idea what you‘re talking about."

"There a trend where you sit in your car with a friend or your crush and then you play that song. The result of that: One would end up trying to kiss the other," Banri explained to the still very confused Juza.

"That makes no sense. Why would someone do that?"

"God, Hyodo. Not everyone is as unromantic as you! Though, I thought.. you‘d do it."

Juza sat up too and leaned against the wall. Now that was a reveal. Was Banri disappointed of him? Right now he didn’t look happy but how was Juza supposed to know? Banri really had high expectations for him. This was gonna be harder than expected.  
"Why are you so keen on me doing everything?It‘s not like you don’t have a mouth."

"Shut up. It‘s just.. I don’t even know." 

"Alright, Settsu. Let‘s go on a date tomorrow." 

"Hah?!" 

"Isn’t that what you wanted? Now," Juza said as he layed down again. He wasn’t tired but he wanted to hold Banri in his arm again, listen to his breathing and feel his lips on his own. Maybe it was because this was his first relationship but Juza would have liked to stay with him in his bed forever. Just the two of them, arm in arm, cuddling and kissing. "Come here." 

Banri huffed and fell into his boyfriend‘s arms. "Very romantic, Hyodo. Ow!" Juza pinched his cheeks a little bit too hard. Did he not know how strong he was? "What was that for?"

"I don’t want to hear any complains. You wanted me so blame yourself for having a bad taste in men."

"Hey! I have high standards, you know? I don’t know why I fell in love with an idiot like you." Yeah, that was a lie. Banri looked at Juza. He made a confused expression and looked really dumb but that was what he loved about him. He had met many people already but no one was as cute as Hyodo Juza and his stupid face with his sharp eyes and sweet lips. His purple bangs were now covering his forehead and hanging in his eyes. It was a sight Banri got to see often in the morning or evening but he never saw him like that up close. "Hyodo.."

"What?"

"I‘m still the better driver." Juza didn’t even reply to that unnecessary comment of his boyfriend. Instead he just took a pillow and shoved it right into his face. "Asshole!" Banri took the pillow and hit Juza’s face with it. Latter grabbed his wrists and sighed. 

"I love you too," Juza whispered and kissed him gently. Banri was still holding the pillow in his hands but he dropped it, which is why Juza eventually let go of his arms. Hence Banri put his hands on the sides of his neck and pulled him a bit closer, deepening the kiss as he tilted his head. In the meantime Juza slipped his hands under the other‘s shirt and grabbed his waist. 

The two continued to enjoy the feeling of each other’s lips and touches for a while. What they didn’t know is that someone had slipped a little present for them under the door. Sooner or later they found it though and Banri was everything but happy. Juza tried to stop him but.... things didn’t end well for that certain someone.

Rest in Peace  
Fushimi Omi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! I hope you enjoyed it! To the people who have already read my first work too: thank you very much for being here again! I appreciate everyone‘s support a lot. I wish everyone a nice day and hope y‘all got the Juban birthday cards you wanted! See you again soon! <3 
> 
> \- Leia | etherealsylvix (twt)


End file.
